Kyo's White Day ordeal
by R Junkie
Summary: Kyo’s got everything planned for his White Day gift to Tohru. He just has to ask her…Written as a response to one of HelloKat’s challenges on the furuba roundrobin group.


Disclaimer I don't own Yummy Yuki or any Fruits Basket character. Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki.

Kyo's White Day ordeal

XXXXX

There wasn't much time left, White Day was tomorrow!

And thus, Kyo planned; he watched stupid dating shows on TV and eavesdropped on those annoying girls in his class gushing stupidly about what they wanted for White day from the guy they liked.

92.4 of the time the boy was Yuki Sohma.

From all he had gathered, there was just one thing to do: ask her out on a d…d-date!

Kyo vowed not to be defeated by the word, nor the multitude of implications and possibilities that accompanied it.

Unlike last year, he would not tag along on someone else's gift to Tohru. This year, with his impending imprisonment fast approaching, he knew his time with her was coming to and end. He knew he loved her, he knew she had some sort of affection for him. What was stopping him? He would do something memorable for her. Absolutely.

Everything was already planned, sort of. He was going to take her out to eat, then a quiet walk through the shopping district where he'd buy her the bracelet he saw her eyeing a few weeks earlier. It was ingenious and foolproof. but it wouldn't be on White Day itself. If the two were seen together on that damned day someone would certainly interfere.

Most of all, he didn't want anyone to know about this; not that annoying Brat, not that's Perverted Dog nor that Kuso Nezumi.

It was going to be just the two of them. His and her day only, their little secret. He honestly didn't really want to keep this a secret, and would love the opportunity to rub this in Yuki's face but since this was Tohru, he knew that she wouldn't want to offend anyone. She'd worry senselessly over everyone's feelings. He didn't want her to feel guilty. He wanted her to have fun. He wanted her to be happy and smile like sunshine and flowers as she always did.

He wanted to be the cause of the smile.

White Day was tomorrow. Even feeling as nervous as he did now, Kyo couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

_If that Kuso Usagi shows up tomorrow I'll tear him to pieces! _

XXX

BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yuki pulled himself out of bed with excruciating difficulty. Everything ached, his head felt was on the brink of explosion, and his throat burned. All he wanted to do was turn that stupid alarm off and go back to sleep but he was so dizzy and his vision was fuzzy and he couldn't seem to find the clock. Reaching for his blanket, he wrapped it tightly around his body and headed downstairs to ask someone to turn the heat on cause it was freezing.

XXX

Kyo snuck a peek at Tohru, who was in the kitchen, humming a sweet melody as she prepared breakfast.

This was his chance. That Dog Shigure was taking a bath, the Rat was still sleeping, and that annoying Momiji wouldn't dare show up this early.

_Now, to do it 'suave' like. _

"Y-Yo…"

_Be casual. Don't fret._

"Oh! Good Morning, Kyo Kun!"

_Be cool._

"So, um…What are we having?"

_No, you idiot! _

"Oh! We're having fried fish, miso soup, natto…"

As she listed the breakfast menu off, Kyo found it calming just to listen to her soft voice.

_I can do this! _

"So, uh Tohru…"

"Yes, Kyo Kun?"

"Tomorrow is…"

Achoo

His sensitive ears picked up what was a very faint sneeze, and pausing in mid-sentence was involuntary. Tohru seemed oblivious.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"Tomorrow is…"

ACHOOOO

That was definitely a sneeze. She seemed to hear it as well and immediately turned her head in the sneeze's source; upstairs.

But, Kyo would not be defeated. He knew his time was running out. He took a deep breath.

"Willyougoout…"

This time, it was the sound of someone falling down the stairs followed by a magical poof.

"Oh no! Yuki Kun!" Tohru hurried out of the kitchen where she found Yuki's blanket strewn at the bottom of the stairs, but no Yuki.

"He's transformed! Oh no, Yuki Kun!"

Kyo followed her, feeling like stomping on the blankets to ensure that he would not be interrupted again.

"I can't find him!" Tohru panicked as she searched through the folds of the duvet, searching for the little mouse she could hear coughing in earnest now.

Eventually, she would find him. After all, it was difficult to miss the now naked teen.

"EEEK! Y-YUKI KUN?"

Yuki continued to cough, unable to cover himself up. Kyo, with a disgusted expression yanked the blanker out from underneath his cousin and threw it over his nude form.

"You're such a wuss!" He spat, and then turned to the girl, "It's alright, you can look now."

"What's going on?" A freshly bathed Shigure joined them, "Yuki Kun! Are you alright?" The older man adjusted the blankets around Yuki gently. "You have a fever. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Fever!" Tohru squeaked. "Yuki Kun has a fever?"

Kyo groaned. He could feel his plans crashing to unsalvageable bits around him. _Oh Gods, please not today!_

The coughs had subsided somewhat by now and Yuki was able to form a semblance of a reply, but it was raspy and very strained. "C-cold."

"Oh dear. Let me help you get back to bed." Shigure helped lift Yuki to his feet and began to ascend the stars. "Tohru Kun, can you prepare an ice bag?"

"Y-yes!" she hurried back to the kitchen.

And Kyo was left all alone in the hall, cursing his luck and a certain violent haired relative.

XXX

Tucked back in bed, and with the alarm clock finally off, Yuki continued to shiver under the blankets.

"It says 39.8 degrees, Ha San" The novelist looked critically at the thermometer, as he relayed the information to the Sohma family Doctor via cell phone.

"Ok. Yes, will do. When are you coming by? Alright, see you then."

Tohtu rushed into the room, anxiously clutching an ice bag.

"Is Yuki Kun alright?"

"Just a case of the flu." Shigure grinned up at her, taking the ice bag and adjusting it on Yuki's heated forehead. "Ha San will be coming by in a bit to check on him, so don't you worry."

Getting to his feet, he ushered Tohru out of the room, "He's sleeping now. Lets let him rest and have some breakfast."

"B-but…!"

"Come on, Tohru Kun! Kyo Kun!" He addressed the scowling redhead sitting on the stairs. "Don't look so worried now, its just a cold and then he'll be back to kicking you around like the weakling that you…"

BAM

XXX

After a quick breakfast, Shigure returned to Yuki's bedside while Tohru cleaned up. Kyo continued to fume.

"I'm glad that it's a Sunday and Yuki Kun can rest. He's been working so hard at school and with the student council and the…"

She had been talking about Yuki non-stop for the past 15 minutes and Kyo was rapidly losing the battle with his temper.

_With that bastard sick, she'll never say yes! She'll feel too freaking guilty! She'll think it's her job to nurse him back to health! _

Kyo's only option now, to help him get better so Tohru won't worry over him.

Of course, for Kyo to help Yuki get better, hell would have to freeze over first.

He wondered if they had any Rat poison around so he could end the whole thing.

XXX

When Hatori arrived about an hour later, Kyo had been dreading the arrival of a certain Blonde haired Sohma along with him.

Fortunately, there were no signs of Momiji which dispelled _some_ of Kyo's concerns.

Tohru hurriedly greeted the Doctor and followed him upstairs quickly.

Kyo knew that he couldn't take anymore of this; he had to ask her soon before the situation escalated. Maybe ask her to come run errands with him or something and then carry out his plan when the two of them are alone.

Soon, he heard Tohru's soft footsteps descending the stairs and he readied himself, smoothing his hair back and fiddling with his bracelet.

Then 2 pairs of much heavier footsteps followed and opportunity slipped by again.

Tohru smiled at the Redhead and hurried to the kitchen, probably to prepare something for the two men to drink. Shigure and Hatori joined Kyo at the low table.

The Jyuunishi Dragon gave Kyo a questioning look, "Worried about Yuki? He'll be fine with some bedr-"

"WHO SAYS I'M WORRIED ABOUT THAT KUSO NEZUMI!"

"Leave him be, Ha San. Kyo Kun's been out of sorts all day, well actually ever since Yuki stumbled down the stairs all naked and vulnerable…"

"You sicko! SHUT UP!" Kyo got to his feet quickly, hell bent on damaging Shigure's face when Tohru joined them, bringing tea and some snacks.

"Thank you so much for coming by, Hatori San."

Hatori smiled at the girl and sipped his tea.

"Do you think Yuki Kun will be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"He has laryngitis. I'm suspecting he's been sick for a few days now and hiding it. It's a possible complication of a cold."

The two teens looked confused, and in Tohru's case…a little scared. "L-laryn ji-?"

"It means he lost his voice." Shigure chuckled. "Poor Yuki Kun. Completely defenseless against Kyo's …"

"SHUT UP!"

"He needs a few days rest for his voice and fever." Hatori interrupted, turning to the Novelist. "Make sure he does do anything foolish like go to school until I say so."

"Ha San! What is poor weak me to do if Yuki Kun decides to go regardless? You know how violent he can be!"

"I…I will tell him!" Tohru jumped to her feet. "Yuki Kun must rest otherwise he'll get very ill!" He hands cradled a teacup for the ill boy.

"Ah If only Tohru Kun was as eager about my health, I'd never get out of bed!"

"EH!"

BAM

"You must learn to display your jealousy with less violence. Its shameful."

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

XXX

Yuki's beautiful face was marred by a deep scowl. He wanted to hurt someone, namely Hatori.

So what if he hadn't been feeling well all week and kept it a secret! So he had a slight fever, so what! If he went running to Hatori every time he wasn't feeling well, he'd never leave the clinic!

That didn't give Hatori the right to talk to him in that manner. Calling him irresponsible and foolish! The nerve! Yuki had never been called irresponsible by anyone! If anyone was irresponsible it was that stupid Kakeru! His behavior yesterday was so unacceptable that he and Yuki got in a shouting match for 10 minutes! Kakeru's the one to blame for Yuki's sore throat!

Yuki groaned at remembering all the work that waited for him at school. He couldn't afford to take time off! The upcoming school trip and the Interschool sports tournament and the Debate meet and the …

He was going to kill Kakeru the next time he sees him.

His frown deepened. Tohru had a make up test this week and he had promised to help her study. He had been looking forward to it, actually. Spending time with her, the cute way she concentrated. Now, it was an impossibility. He couldn't hope to explain History without a voice. She would have to make do with his notes instead.

This couldn't possibly get any worse.

Then, there was a soft knock on his door.

XXX

"…and then Kyo Kun exploded and screamed, 'You didn't even let me finish!' As if we needed him to actually hear him say it. We all know what a closet pervert he is. Then Yuki Kun called him 'Indecent' and all Tohru Kun could do was blush and stammer, proving it all true and…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"He needs anger management." Hatori noted as he quietly sipped his tea, ignoring the commotion around him, until Shigure put him between the enraged teen and the Novelist.

"Shigure…"

"Ne, Kyo Kun. Tohru Kun's been up there a long time. How do you think she's convincing Yuki Kun to stay in bed? Maybe she promised to join him there!"

Kyo's rage dissipated for a moment, replaced by confusion which quickly grew into shock then rage again. The teen ran out of the room and up the stairs nearly running into a dazed looking Tohru, who was clutching a notebook tightly to her chest.

"Yuki Kun…" She started, blushing enough to make anything she said sound incriminating. "Yuki Kun says he'll stay home and rest."

Kyo looked at her critically. If she thought he couldn't tell she was blushing, she was wrong.

_That bastard!_

"What did he say to you?" He demanded, "What did he do?"

"Ano…he gave me his History notes and wished me well on the test after promising to stay in bed. Of course, he didn't say it because he lost his voice so instead he…"

Kyo didn't want to hear anymore. "…I'LL KILL HIM!"

XXX

He didn't kill Yuki after all. In fact, when he had barged into his cousin's room, he found Yuki tucked in bed and looking sick and exhausted beyond the ability of ravishing innocent young women.

He found himself incapable of doing anything other than point accusingly at the bedridden boy.

Yuki dazed eyes met his for a few seconds, glanced down at the offending digit then turned over and returned to sleep.

It took all of Tohru's powers to stop Kyo from killing the other this time.

XXX

With Shigure and Hatori out running some errands together, Tohru excused herself so she could start studying.

She was studying, in her room. Alone. It would probably be Kyo's only chance of asking without interruptions. The fiery-haired teen continued to stare at her closed bedroom door.

He could always pretend to go help her study. Alone. In her room. Just the two of them.

Alone.

He fiddled with his collar. Was it him, or was it getting hot in here?

XXX

Turns out that trying to ask her anything while she was studying was a big mistake. Turns out that she had made some kind of promise not to let poor sick Yuki down by passing the test using his notes.

Kyo did attempt to help, since he was doing well in History, but then he found his cousin's notes impeccable. There wasn't anything to add. And she looked very preoccupied with her studying.

He wanted to ask, but he didn't want her to fail the test.

Looks like the date was going to have to wait.

XXX

When Yuki got out of bed sometime later, his throat was bothering him again.

That tea Tohru had brought him had really helped. He certainly wanted more, but he knew that she was studying and didn't want to interrupt.

Anyway, how hard was it to make tea?

A few minutes later, Yuki found that it was much, much harder than he had originally anticipated. The cabinet was full of jars and cans containing various herbs that could or could not be tealeaves.

Looks like he was going to have to open each and every single one of them.

XXX

An hour or so later, cursing his luck and this day once again, Kyo sighed dramatically. The anticipation was now going to kill him. He had to ask her, surely a few minutes of not studying wouldn't hurt!

He could tell that his rival-in-love had not given her a gift this year nor invited her to an outing or date because the bastard was sick in bed and lost his voice.

But, Kyo knew that he would not have this advantage for long.

"Hey…um, listen up."

His words had sounded much harsher than he intended and Tohru looked up from the notes she was writing, looking a little surprised. "Yes, Kyo Kun?"

"Would you…" Asking was proving to be difficult, so he tried rewording his question. "Do you…"

His head then whipped in the direction of the door and he frowned. "Do you smell something burning?"

XXX

Something was burning, indeed. When the two got to the kitchen, they found a guilty looking Yuki fanning a now charred pot.

"KUSO NEZUMI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Yuki's guilty look was now replaced by sheer embarrassment. But he couldn't say anything in his defense, for many reasons.

"And why the hell did you take everything out of the cupboards?" Kyo ranted while surveying the very crowded countertops, covered with various cans and jars.

"Yuki Kun." Tohru hurried over to the teen's side, trying to see if she could salvage the pot, then came to a surprisingly accurate conclusion. "Did you possibly happen to want to make something warm to drink?"

Yuki looked away, then nodded slowly.

"But then, why would you need a pot?"

Yuki wanted to disappear.

"HA! You're so useless! You don't even know that tea comes in a green can!" Kyo grabbed said can and nearly shoved it in Yuki's face.

The embarrassment became confusion, and Yuki wondered. If that wasn't tea he put in the pot, what was it?

Kyo voiced the same thoughts, though much more accusingly.

Yuki had been so sure that it was tea.

The redhead found all of this highly amusing and began to laugh, loudly and boisterously.

By now, Yuki had enough. With an attempt to salvage what was left of his dignity, he kicked Kyo away, much weaker than normally of course, and hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

"Yuki Kun!"

And Kyo knew he screwed up the moment he saw the look on Tohru's face.

XXX

It was all over after that. Tohru had followed Yuki but found him asleep, or so she said.

Her face radiated guilt, sadness and many other emotions that Kyo didn't like seeing there.

Nor did he like the fact that he was partly responsible for their presence.

He was sure that she was displeased with him, and it infuriated him to see her so affected by what happens to his rival.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault!

_It's all that Kuso Nezumi's fault!_

So to say the least, he was very surprised when she joined him on the roof, where he was lamenting the death of his plans and potential happiness.

"Kyo Kun?"

The stiffening of his body was a normal reaction; he hoped it didn't make him look too nervous. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if Kyo Kun…would like to go…to the amusement park with me next week?"

…Was she asking him on a date?

"I wanted to go today actually, but since Yuki Kun is ill I though it would be better to wait till next week. Is that alright with you, Kyo Kun?"

_All right? ALL RIGHT!_

Still, Kyo had to let her know that he had been thinking of her as well.

"I wanted to ask you too, but I just couldn't get the timing right." He mumbled bashfully.

"R-really?"

"Un."

"OH! I'm so happy! I knew that Kyo Kun cares! I'm so happy! Thank you Kyo Kun!"

She was happy. Much too happy, actually. He was initially surprised but allowed himself to join her in giggling.

He was happy too. Very much so.

_YEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAA_

XXX

_STUPID FREAKING $#&# &$#! _

Kyo was not happy anymore.

He should've known it was too good to be true. Why in the world would Tohru ask him out on a date?

When she mentioned postponing it, he didn't know the reason was so that that Kuso Nezumi could join them as well!

And so, here they were; Yuki, now fully recovered, would all too happily cut Kyo down whenever opportunity permit it self. Haru simply draped himself over Yuki's shoulder, quietly content. That Yankee joined the Prince in mocking Kyo and the Denpa girl happily drew the waves radiated into her.

Tohru cheerfully waved at them from the ticket counter, where a certain Blonde Haired Sohma was waiting.

After all, the tickets to the park were Momiji's gift to Tohru for White day.

Kyo was not happy at all.

Maybe if he threw everyone, except Tohru, off the roller coaster later?

He found himself smiling now.

Yup, that notion definitely had happy potential.

XXXXX

This has been sitting on my pc since February last year, written as a response to a challenge issued by Hellokat at the furubaroundrobin. I can't remember the exact terms of the challenge, eitehr way it's a silly little story that I like.


End file.
